Pororo
Pororo ('뽀로로) '''is the main protagonist of Pororo the Little Penguin, who appears in almost every episode in the series. Personality Pororo is a little penguin that marks him as the titular character of the cast of friends. He is 8 years old (9 in Season 3, 10 years old in Season 4, 11 in Season 5, 12 in Season 6) and the leader of the group. He often gets into various types of mischief with his friends, which includes trying to fly and playing practical pranks on his friends. Pororo resides in a pine-tree house with Crong, his dinosaur friend and little brother. He has a crush on Petty. Loopy admires him and tends to like him more than a 'friend'. Petty is his 'Dancing Partner' in the Dance Festival with the dance "Freeze in your Position" (Pororo Singalong). In the third season, Loopy tells a tale about Pororo will marry Loopy, but Pororo denied and says "But I want to marry beautiful Princess Petty!". In the sing-along series, he likes playing the electric guitar. He can also play the recorder, as seen in the episode, "A Magic Flute". He dreams of becoming a pilot one day, flying high in the sky, as mentioned in the song, "For Sure" (Pororo Singalong). Looks Pororo is a gentoo penguin who wears a tan aviator's helmet and orange goggles. Starting with the third season, he begins to wear a blue armor, an orange bandana, gold gloves, and a yellow racing helmet, with the letter P on top. Bio Season 1 In "We're friends!", Pororo wanted to make a snowman, but found a egg and brought it with him into his house to make an omelet. When Pororo wanted to break an egg, unfortunately, because of the hatched egg with the dinosaur Crong. A monster scares Pororo and he runs away. Crong not realizing what makes Pororo, running after him. As a result, Pororo understands that Crong is a harmless creature. In "It's All Right", Pororo visited Poby's house, and played with the ball, until it hit the shelf and Poby's camera is broken, by accident. Pororo and his friends fixed Poby's camera. Season 2 Season 3 ''This article is a stub. You can help Pororopedia by expanding it. Season 4 He wears the Season 3 outfit for second time in this season and onwards. Season 5 Nothing much really changes since then. He wears the same Season 3 clothes onwards. Season 6 Season 1 (HD) Season 2 (HD) Voiced by Korean * Lee Seon English * Anna Paik (Season 1) * Michelle Ruff (Pororo to the Cookie Castle) * Samia Mounts (Season 2) * Bommie Han (Seasons 3, 4, 6, Season 1 (HD), Season 2 (HD), Singalong NEW 1 and 2, Tik Tok English Set, apps, current voice) * Monique Dami Lee (Season 5 and English Show) * Emma Tate (Singalong, UK Dub) Italian * Mattia Nissolino (Season 1) * Monica Ward (Season 2-present, current voice) Japanese * Kumiko Watanabe (2003-2015) * Sumire Morohoshi (2015-present, current voice) Polish * Monika Wierzbicka Latin Spanish * Miriam Aguilar (series) * José Juan Hernández (Pororo the Little Penguin: The Racing Adventure) Russian * N/A Indonesian * N/A Albanian * Blevis Allushi Quotes * "Hi, I'm Pororo!" (We're friends!) * "I found it! Ha ha ha! Playing recorder ♪" (A Magic Flute) * "Crong, you naughty little boy!" (Pororo scolding Crong for being naughty) * "screaming What's all this?!" (Is Pororo Sick?) * "Yippeeeee!!!" (various episodes that feature him doing any snow sport) * "Wheeeeee!!!" (very excited, various episodes) * "Ha ha ha! We were trying to surprise Petty after finishing the house." (Petty's House) * "Woo-hoo!!!" ''(Lost in the Forest) * "Ha ha ha. Now I can fly! Wahoo!!" (I Can Fly!) * "Yahoooooo!!!" (I Want to Fly (Season 1 (HD))) * "Yaaaaaaaayyyy!!!" (happy, various episodes) * "AH-HA!! Loopy's knitting a muffler for me!" (Loopy's Gift) * "Ugh! Hey!!! Why did you do that?!" (Crong the Troublemaker) * "HELP! HELP ME! HELP ME!" (Watch Out, Pororo) * "Really? ''giddly Yay! Ha ha ha ha!" (To Tell the Truth...) * "Yes! Here I go!" (Dream of Flying) * "I wish I could fly!" (Dream of Flying) * "CROOOOOOOOONG! his foot Who? Did? All? This?" (Is Pororo Sick?) * "Ewww! CRONG! growls" (I Am Not a Bed-Wetter) * "Crong, don't scribble all over." (Is Pororo Sick?) (US version) ** "Crong, please do not doodle all over again." (Is Pororo Sick?) (UK version) * "♪ I love to play all day. Come join me, all my friends! ♪" (singing during the season 1 and 2 theme song Happy as Can Be") Trivia * His favorite songs include the series 1 and 2's theme song (Always Happy as Can Be) and Row Row Row your Boat. * Besides doing Pororo's season 5 voice, Monique Dami Lee later voiced Tayo from Tayo The Little Bus, another popular Korean children's show. * When he is voiced by Anna Paik for Season 1, he sounds very much like the title character in Cocomong or the title character in Little Wizard Tao. * When he is voiced by Samia Mounts for Season 2, his voice sounds 1 1/2 step higher than the previous season, and is probably the highest-pitched Pororo voice. * When he is voiced by Bommie Han for Season 3, 4 and 6, he sounds very much like Sealoo from Sealoo and Friends, but a step higher to match his playful personality. * When he is voiced by Monique Dami Lee for Season 5, he sounds like a voice mix of Sun Woo-Min from Flowering Heart and Tayo from Tayo the Little Bus. * Originally, Pororo was going to be called “Peter“ , but the show's creator, Choi Jong Il, would call him "Pororo" and that name suited the penguin. Gallery A Day of Pororo's Town.jpg Pororo's Surprise Party!.jpg Pororo Meets with a Whale.jpg Pororo and Dandelion.jpg Kiss Pororo and fish.jpg PororoSeason6CastImage.jpg PororoS6E04.jpg I'm Super Crong.jpg IMG 4416.JPG IMG 4443.JPG Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Penguins Category:Heroes Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Alive characters